Your Side of The Bed
by PunkKity
Summary: Inspired by the song "Your Side of The Bed by Little Big Town." Marriage isn't always easy and sometimes you slip into a pattern for reasons neither of you can figure out.


**Your Side Of The Bed**

Veronica sucked in a breath as she walked into their room. Looking around over to his side of the bed she took in the contents on his night stand, a worn bible from his abuela and a picture from the day they got married, and his stupid broken alarm clock that he refused to get rid of because it still told the time. She let out a shaky breath as she sat down, the moon light from the window crept over his side. She crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling all alone in the darkness. Veronica said a prayer for him and then a small one for him as light flooded the room when the bathroom door was opened; he flicked the light off as he came to bed, crawling in on the opposite side.

Veronica turned onto her side away from him; she knew he wasn't going to reach out to her. He hadn't in weeks, and she didn't know what had changed. Refused to believe that their marriage was ending, that Eli might be like every other man in Neptune and was cheating. She had so many questions to ask, how did he get so far away from her, what was going on. But she couldn't so she stayed silent and laid there thinking about all the memoires they shared together. The love they had made together. Closing her eyes she fought back her tears as loneliness crept in. Something she hadn't felt since they had gotten together all those years ago.

**Eli's P.O.V **

Leaving the bathroom he padded silently across their bedroom floor and crawled into his side of the bed, she had turned away from him again, and he sat there a moment as the smell from the now burned out candle filled the air. He didn't understand the distance between them, what had caused it…looking over at her he wanted to reach out but he didn't he laid down and turned onto his side away from her as memories of their life passed through his head. The day they started dating, when he proposed…everything. It seemed that all they had right now was memories; he wished Veronica would say something, anything because this was killing him.

Eli had to wonder if she was laying there sleeping with her own regrets. He knew he did, he regretted whatever had caused this, whatever had created this distance between them. He felt the bed shift and he knew she was sitting up, probably fighting tears that he knew he caused. This had become their routine over the last month or so, pretending to be asleep while whatever this was transpired. She lay back down and he didn't have to look to see that she was still facing away from him and that there was a gap between their bodies. At one time they used to sleep intertwined their legs and arms wrapped around each other. Pushing that thought away he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Veronica's P.O.V

She couldn't sleep her mind and body restless. Even as she laid there silently knowing he was more than likely asleep she just couldn't. Pushing herself up Veronica looked across their bedroom, taking in everything, all the pictures of their families. She couldn't look at them anymore, so she lay back down turning her body to face the wall; closing her eyes she forced herself to get some sleep. When the bed shifted she held her breath hoping that he was going to reach out to her, but he didn't and Veronica knew he was just sitting there. Veronica heard him sigh before he lay back down on the bed finally giving into the need to sleep.

When she knew he was asleep Veronica turned over, looking at Eli. She took in the curve of his shoulder, the tattoos that she knew by heart before she moved her pillow closer and turned her body towards his. Tucking her arm under her pillow, and bringing the other up to rest on it Veronica finally allowed herself to try and sleep, hoping that even being this much closer to him would help. With the final thought of wishing things were back to before she drifted off.

**Eli's P.O.V. **

Sleep didn't last; he needed her close to him, his arms around her. That was the only time he actually slept well. Turning onto his other side towards her Eli couldn't help but stare, taking her in. Her blonde hair fanned out over her pillow. And the glow of the moon reflected of the diamond in her engagement ring, and the silver wedding band that was so much like his. Sighing he couldn't do this shit anymore, he reached out and took her hand into his, smiling when she opened her eyes and held onto his hand. "You still awake?" He asked softly as he moved closer to her, she nodded her head and murmured a quiet yeah and that was all Eli needed to hear before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Te amo, Veronica. Te amo." He said softly, the grip on his hand tightened and she moved closer. "I love you too."

Hand in hers and legs brushing Eli closed his eyes, finally able to sleep. As long as he had her he could sleep. Memories were great but he would rather have the real thing, the real thing was a constant reminder on how lucky he was. Things got rocky, but they could get through it together. Without having to sleep on separate sides of the bed.

**A/N: So I was listening to the song Your Side of The Bed- by Little Big Town and this is what came to mind. It's short and I think it's kind of cute. Hope you all like it too. **


End file.
